


Curves

by GracieForeth



Series: Misc. Avengers One Shots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GracieForeth
Summary: Reader enlisted her friend Sam to help with her weight loss, but she realized after the first day that asking her best friend (and crush) to assist in something that makes her vulnerable makes her, well, vulnerable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, body issues, smut light

She didn't know what possessed her into agreeing to running with Sam, but here Y/N was running on the indoor track at the compound. Sam kept her at a pace slightly faster than she normally would go, and he was barely breaking a sweat, encouraging her to keep going, that the mile was almost over. If it wasn't for that, she would have quit before the first lap was over, and went back to her room to sleep or eat some godawful thing.

She was thankful that Sam was 100% supportive on her trek to getting in shape, since she wasn't happy with the slight pudge that was her stomach. She blamed it on the analyst job and life style with SHIELD: long hours and a sedentary lifestyle. He wasn't too lenient on her, but wasn't a drill sergeant, which she was afraid of since of his military background.

They reached the end of the run and Y/N collapsed on the floor, lying on her back. Her lungs burned, her legs ached, and every nerve in her body was on fire.

"You alright kid?" Sam asked as he stood above her, smirking.

"Yeah," she breathed out, wincing at the effort. "Just --- let me --- catch my --- breath." Her attempts to catch it were fruitless, but eventually the burning in her chest succumbed and she sat up.

"You know, I could've slowed down for you," Sam said, offering his hand. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"What fun would've that been?" she laughed, pushing his shoulder, making him smile.

Making her way over to the bench where her water was, she looked over her shoulder, catching him taking off his shirt revealing his toned stomach and perfect pectorals. A blush crept up her neck as she bent down to pick up her water bottle. Sam and her were just friends, but there was no law saying that she couldn't check out her best friend.

Y/N took a sip of her water then pressed the cold bottle against her neck to alleviate some of the heat built up from the run...or her blushing. She wasn't ashamed of her attraction to Sam, she just didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. She went to bend down to grab her duffle but stopped when her ass went into something and two hands rested on her hips. She straightened and turned quickly to end up facing Sam's bare warm umber chest glistening with array, his hands still on her hips.

"Sam?" she asked, her voice cracking due to the closeness. To say that Sam was in her intimate space was not enough. She could feel his breath on her face and smell his essence that was truly him. His hands gripped her hips tightly and his thumbs rubbed against her skin under her tank causing her to take a sharp breath.

"Sam," she breathed out, her eyes were hooded as she looked up at him, searching his face for any clue to what was going on.

His onyx eyes were intense and a small smirk played on his lips, and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened but closed once his hands found their way under her tank and up her back, her hands gripped on his biceps, pulling him closer to her. He stepped forward, making her step backwards, until her back was against the wall, his hips pinning her in place.

Y/N let out a moan when Sam's lips moved to her neck; biting, licking and kissing his way to her collarbone.  Her hands ran over his short black hair and the expletives fell from her lips, he urged on, removing her tank and discarding it on the floor. Y/N froze, then pushed him away, her arms covering her stomach, the one thing she was self-conscious about.

"Damn it, Y/N," he groaned, his hands removing her arms away. He checked her out openingly, a smile spreading across his face.

"You don't have to hide anything with me." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before resting his against it. "You're already perfect," he whispered, his eyes looking into her e/c ones.

Y/N blushed, her eyes looking down at his trimmed chest, her hands came up and splayed across his pectorals, admiring how her s/c compared to his. Sam tipped her chin up to have her eyes meet his again, her bottom lip captured between her teeth.

Sam placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly, his face showed concern.

Y/N swallowed thickly and shook her head. "No, Sam. I just don't feel..."

"We can go to my room," he interrupted, showing his gap-tooth grin that Y/N loved.

"That sounds good," she whispered, mirroring his smile. Sam grabbed her hand and led her to his room, forgetting all their belongings at the track. They were like a wrecking ball going down the hallway, barely keeping their hands to themselves, lips crashing against each other when they made it to his room.

Sam pushed her up against the door, fumbling with the handle as his lips found Y/N's sweet spot just behind her ear near her hairline. She let out a guttural moan, her hands pulling him closer to her, her need to feel him strong as ever. She stumbled back a bit when Sam finally got the door open, but his grip on her kept her from straying too far from him. They shuffled into the room, Sam kicking the door closed as his lips kissed along her jaw, pushing her against the door once again.

"God, Y/N," he murmured against her skin, "you're fucking beautiful." His one hand gripped her hips as his other slid up her side to her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze earning a moan from Y/N.

"Fuck," she moaned as he pinched her nipple though her sports bra, her fingers dug into his back , her head fell forward onto his shoulder. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he alternated between kneading and pinching, her body shaking with pleasure.

"I've been wanting you for a while now," he murmured against her neck, his hand moved from her hip and slid a finger along the waistband of her shorts. He smirked when she let out a whimper and slipped his hand in, brushing his fingers lightly against her cloth covered clit.

"Damn it, Sam," she whined, his fingers circling the bundle of nerves causing her hips to roll immediately against his hand, her head banged against the door.

Sam withdrew his hand causing Y/N to whimper which made him chuckle. "Patience," he whispered, pulling her towards his bedroom.

"You've known me for years, Wilson. When did I ever have patience?" Y/N groaned, her eyes roamed over his muscular back, admiring each curve.

Sam chuckled as he closed the door shut and cupped Y/N's; he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Not breaking the kiss, they blindly walked until her knees hit the edge of the mattress and she sat down. Sam looked at her and smirked.

"You're okay with this?" He asked, his hands rubbing her shoulders gently.

She gulped and nodded, her arms covered her stomach, eyes fixed on his. Sam stepped forward and stood between Y/N's legs. She closed her eyes and her nose touched Sam's abs, his hands stroked her hair.

"Y/N, you've always been beautiful," he whispered, his hand caressed her cheek. "Your curves are beautiful." He tilted her head to kiss her lips, and he knelt down. "Let me show you how beautiful you are to me," he said, his face serious but he looked at her with a loving gaze.

She nodded her approval letting Sam push her down onto the bed. He gently moved her arms away from her stomach, pinning her her hands above her head as he started to kiss her neck, sending shivers down her spine.


End file.
